Ao Teu Lado Para Sempre
by Rock Princess 90
Summary: Numa festa em sua casa, Sasuke descobre que Sakura tem um tumor cerebral e que se não operasse logo ela poderia morrer. Fugaku consegue a melhor neurologista para operar Sakura. No dia da operação, ela se declara para Sasuke.Sakura sobrevivirá a cirurgia?


**AO TEU LADO PARA SEMPRE**

**Japão - Tókio**

Três jovens conversavam em uma festa de aniversário. Itachi Uchiha de 26 anos, advogado criminalista, cabelos e olhos negros. Izumi Uchiha, 26 anos, esposa de Itachi, loira dos olhos azuis, professora de educação física e Sakura Haruno, 20 anos, cabelos róseos curtos e olhos esmeraldas, amiga dos meninos Uchiha há muito tempo, faz faculdade de direito.

Sakura contava ao casal um problema que ela descobriu essa semana, quando de repente ela pára de falar.

**- Sakura, você está bem****?** – Itachi percebe que ela está respirando com dificuldade.

**- Eu tenho que falar com meu irmão.** – se vira, mas não dá um passo direito e desmaia.

Não chega ao chão graças aos reflexos de Itachi.

**- Droga! **– pega ela direito no colo **– Vamos tirar ela daqui.** – os dois saem apressadamente.

Ao longe, um rapaz de 23 anos, moreno, alto, cabelos negros e olhos ônix, observava a garota de cabelos róseos, sentiu um aperto no coração ao vê-la desmaiar, sai apressado ao ver o irmão tirá-la do salão de festas. Esse rapaz era Sasuke Uchiha.

Kyosuke Haruno, 26 anos, cabelos negros e olhos verdes esmeraldas, amigo de Itachi e Sasuke, ao ver Itachi carregando sua irmã soube exatamente o que era, pede licença para o senhor com quem conversava e segue Itachi.

Itachi coloca Sakura na cama de Sasuke.

**- O que vamos fazer Ita-kun****?** – a esposa o encara.

**- Primeiro: vamos chamar o Kyosuke, ele deve saber o que fazer.** – nem bem termina de falar e Kyosuke entra no quarto – **Ótimo, você já está aqui.**

**- O que aconteceu****?** – Sasuke entra totalmente desesperado no quarto e senta ao lado de Sakura na cama acariciando-lhe a face

**- Ele não sabe****?**– Kyosuke pergunta ao amigo

**- Não, nós ficamos sabendo a pouco também, ela tava contando a nós e depois desmaiou assim do nada. **– Itachi revela ao amigo

**- Não foi do nada Itachi, tá cada vez pior, a cada dia que passa ela piora.** – adquire uma expressão preocupada

**- Eu posso saber do que vocês estão falando****?**** O que foi com a Sakura****?**** Porque ela desmaiou****?** – Sasuke levanta e fica na frente dos dois com uma expressão bem confusa e preocupada

**- Sasuke** – Kyosuke começa **– Sakura descobriu essa semana que ela está com um tumor cerebral e que tem operá-lo o mais rápido possível senão pode morrer.**

**- Como****?** – pergunta totalmente transtornado **– Não! Isso é mentira!** – eleva um pouco a voz – **Eu não posso perdê-la.** – senta novamente ao lado da rosada

**- Você não vai.** – Kyosuke se aproxima dele e coloca a mão em seu ombro **– Estou procurando o melhor neurologista para poder operá-la, mas a cada dia que passa ela piora.**

Izumi entra no quarto novamente, trazendo consigo álcool e algodão, se aproxima da cama, abre o álcool e molha um pedaço de algodão nele.

**- Toma Sasuke.** – entrega o algodão para ele

Ele pega e coloca perto de Sakura que começa a recobrar os sentidos.

**- Onde estou****?**** O que aconteceu****?** – tenta se levantar, mas a tontura e a dor de cabeça não deixam **– Ai!** – coloca a mão na cabeça

**- Calma Sakura.** – seu irmão a alerta

**- Nii-san****?** – procura ele com o olhar

**- Eu estou aqui.** – se aproxima da cama **– Você trouxe o remédio que você tá tomando****?**

**- Sim, está na minha bolsa.**

**- Aqui Kyosuke.** – Izumi entrega para ele

**- Obrigado.** – pega a bolsa e a abre tirando de lá um frasco azul com a tampa branca, abre o frasco e tira um comprido, se aproxima de novo da irmã e entrega para ela o comprido e um copo de água, Sakura toma o remédio e volta a deitar, a tontura e a dor eram muito fortes **– Acho melhor te levar pra casa.**

**- Eu também.** – concorda com o irmão

**- Mais eu vou te levar pra minha casa.**

**- Não nii-san, não precisa, eu fico bem no meu apartamento, não quero incomodar.**

Sakura e Kyosuke moravam cada um em seu apartamento, ela sozinha, ele com a esposa e a filha que também estão na festa.

**- E quem disse que você incomoda****?**** E depois se você tiver outro desmaio****?**** Quem vai te acudir****?**– contesta ela tentando a fazer mudar de idéia

**- Kyo, se você concordar eu fico com a Sakura no apartamento dela, nós dois estamos mesmo de férias da faculdade.** – Sasuke encara o amigo

**- Hn...**- Kyosuke pensa um pouco **– Tudo bem.**

Fugaku Uchiha entra no quarto do filho, e se aproxima da cama, Sasuke levanta para o pai sentar ao lado de Sakura. Fugaku gostava muito de Sakura, a tratava como a filha que ele nunca teve.

**- Soube que você passou mal.** – pega na mão dela

**- É, não sei se o senhor ficou sabendo, mas eu descobri essa semana que estou com um tumor na cabeça e tenho que operar o mais rápido possível.**

**- Isso é sério****?** – fica surpreso **– Kyosuke porque você não me contou isso****?** – o encara **– Vou te mandar pro Estados Unidos, lá tem a melhor neurologista, ela é a minha amiga e vai te poder operar.** – a encara acariciando-lhe a face.

**- Obrigada, tio Fugaku.** – o abraça com lágrimas nos olhos, ele sempre fazia de tudo para vê-la feliz, era a figura de pai que ela sentia falta, já que seus pais tinham falecido quando era pequena **– Não sei como te agradecer, o senhor faz tanta coisa por mim.** – o encara

**- Me agradeça vivendo, minha florzinha. Você é a filha que eu nunca tive, não suportaria perdê-la. **– a abraça

Todos ficaram comovidos com a cena que viram. Kyosuke dava graças a Kami, se sua irmã fosse operada logo ela poderia se salvar, ele já estava começando a ficar desesperado por não estar conseguindo achar um bom neurologista, agora seu tio, era assim que ele e Sakura chamavam Fugaku, de tio, mandaria Sakura para os Estados Unidos para ser operada pelo melhor neurologista, isso era bom demais.

**No apartamento de Sakura**

Ela já tinha tomado banho, Sasuke também, claro no banheiro de hóspedes. Ela se deita na sua cama novamente, ainda a dor não havia passado por completo. Estava pensativa, Sasuke iria dormir no seu apartamento, isso a deixava um pouco nervosa, afinal o amava com todas as suas forças, mas nunca teve coragem para lhe contar isso.

Sasuke estava colocando a camiseta e pensava no que acontecia, na doença de Sakura. Era apaixonado por ela desde adolescente, mas nunca revelou nada porque não queria perder a amizade dela, achando que ela não sentia o mesmo por ele. Agora ele estava decidido a se declarar para ela, mesmo que o sentimento não fosse recíproco. Sai do quarto que se encontrava e se dirige até o quarto da rosada, bate na porta e escuta um "Entra" e abre a porta, vasculhando com olhar o quarto, sente o perfume da flor de cerejeira, o mesmo perfume dela que o deixava tonto de amor e desejo pela rosada. Ah...se ela soubesse o que um simples olhar dela causava nele! A avista deitada na cama, como sempre linda. Adentra o quarto e se aproxima da cama.

**- Está melhor****?** – senta ao lado dela

**- Um pouco, ainda sinto um pouco de dor de cabeça.**

**- Acho que é melhor você dormir, qualquer coisa me chama, eu vou estar na sala assistindo TV.** – se levanta, mas sente seu pulso ser segurado.

**- Não, fica aqui comigo.** – pede para ele **– Não quero ficar sozinha.**

Sasuke pensa por alguns segundos. Será que isso seria certo? Ah...que se dane! Ele a amava, faria qualquer coisa para ela, esse foi o pensamento dele.

**- Está bem.** – deita ao lado dela, ela se aconchega no peitoral dele, ele se assusta um pouco com a atitude dela, mas a abraça pela cintura **– Você está com medo****?**

**- Não.** – ela sabia que ele se referia à cirurgia **– Não se preocupe Sasuke-kun, eu vou ficar bem se fizer essa cirurgia.**

**- Eu sei. Vamos dormir. **– dá um beijo no topo da cabeça dela **– Você precisa descansar.**

**- Certo. Oyasumi. **– fecha os olhos

**- Oyasumi.**

Duas semanas depois, Sakura, Kyosuke, Sasuke e Fugaku estavam em Nova York. Fugaku conseguiu uma consulta com Tsunade Senju, sua amiga neurologista. Sakura fez a consulta, mostrou os exames que tinha feito em Tókio, e Tsunade marcou a cirurgia para ela o mais rápido possível.

Agora Sakura se encontrava no hospital, se preparava para a operação, estava com a típica camisola de hospital. Mas antes decidiu que falaria com Sasuke sobre seus sentimentos para com ele, a cirurgia era delicada e talvez não sobrevivesse a ela, isso era raro, mas poderia acontecer.

**- Você queria falar comigo****?** – a avista de pé perto da cama.

**- Sim, entra.** – o encara.

**- O que foi****?** – se aproxima de onde ela está.

**- Sasuke-kun...** – pega nas mãos dele e o olha nos olhos **– Você sabe que a cirurgia é um pouco delicada, e que talvez eu não sobreviva, então antes de entrar na sala de cirurgia eu quero que você saiba de uma coisa... **– ela pausa e respira fundo **– "Vamos Sakura, coragem garota. Essa pode ser sua última chance." Eu te amo. Eu te amo com todo o meu ser.** – solta as mãos dele e vira de costas para ele **– Era isso que eu queria falar, talvez seja minha última chance e queria que você soubesse disso.**

Sasuke ficou estático. O que ela disse mesmo? Ela disse que o amava? Ele ouviu direito? A mulher que ele ama disse que o amava também? Ele estava transbordando de alegria, era indescritível o que ele estava sentindo nesse momento. Se aproxima dela e a abraça, sente ela se estremecer.

**- Eu também te amo, minha flor. **– sussurra no ouvido dela e a vira para ele **– Eu te amo tanto que tenho medo de perdê-la.** – cola sua testa na dela.

**- Você nunca vai me perder eu sempre vou estar com você não importa o que aconteça.** – o olhava nos olhos.

Sasuke sem esperar mais a beija, esperou tanto tempo para poder fazer isso. Quem os visse se beijando assim, poderia ter certeza que se amavam profundamente. Era algo terno, doce, apaixonante. Eles foram feitos um para o outro isso não tinha dúvida. Almas gêmeas.

Se separam um olhando nos olhos do outro, palavras não eram necessárias, tudo era tido pelo olhar um do outro. O olhar deles podia se resumir a uma única palavra, a um único sentimento: o amor. Amor esse que nunca iria se acabar, nunca iria esfriar, ao contrário, iria aumentar a cada dia, a cada segundo da vida deles.

**- Senhorita Haruno, está na hora.** – uma enfermeira na porta a alerta.

**- Certo.** – a encara e se dirige para a cadeira de rodas que estava aí para ela.

**- Volte para mim.** – Sasuke fala olhando para ela.

**- Eu irei voltar. Eu te amo Sasuke-kun.** – joga um beijo para ele.

**- E eu estarei aqui te esperando, meu amor.**

Sakura é levada até a sala de cirurgia onde lhe seria aplicada a anestesia.

1...2...3...4...5 horas já haviam se passado e nada da médica sair da sala de cirurgia.

Kyosuke, Fugaku e Sasuke estavam na sala de espera. Os dois primeiros estavam sentados no sofá. Sasuke andava de um lado para outro.

**- Sasuke assim você vai fazer um buraco no chão, se acalma.** – Kyosuke já estava tonto de olhar ele andando de um lado para outro

**- Só vou me acalmar quando a doutora sair daquela sala e dizer que a Sakura está bem e fora de perigo.** – encara o amigo.

**- Acho que suas preces foram ouvidas, meu filho.** – encara o filho **– Tsunade vem vindo aí.** – aponta com a cabeça para a médica que vinha na direção deles.

Sasuke não pensa duas vezes e se prostra na frente de Tsunade.

**- Como ela está****?**** Ela está bem****?** – solta as perguntas de uma vez só, estava muito preocupado com sua rosada.

**- Calma rapaz! Ela está bem, a operação foi um sucesso. **

**- Ainda bem.** – suspira aliviado **– Quando vou poder vê-la****?**

**- Logo. Assim que ela estiver instalada no quarto.**

**- E isso vai demorar muito****?**

**- Não. Você é muito ansioso. **– sorri **– Ela está bem, não se preocupe.**

**- Tudo bem. **– respira fundo tentando se acalmar.

**- Sasuke, eu acho que você não fez bem em tomar cinco capuccinos triplos. **– Kyosuke comenta com um sorriso irônico **– Te deixou elétrico.**

**- Talvez.** – dá de ombros.

Ele não estava nem aí se os cinco capuccinos triplos que tomou o deixou elétrico, ele queria ver sua flor, queria comprovar que ela estava bem.

Passado alguns minutos, Tsunade chama Sasuke para ver Sakura, ela dormia ainda por causa da anestesia. Ele entra no quarto e a vê, isso foi o suficiente para acalmá-lo. Se aproxima dela, pegando em sua mão e depositando um selinho em seus lábios. Agora tudo ficaria bem, logo ela acordaria e eles ficariam juntos para sempre.

Alguns meses depois, Sakura se recuperou bem da cirurgia e logo teve alta. Estava de volta a Tókio novamente. Ela e Sasuke estavam namorando firme agora, tudo estava indo bem. Os dois estavam cada vez mais apaixonados um pelo outro.

Sasuke estava disposto a fazer um pedido a ela, então, a levou para jantar no restaurante mais caro de Tókio. Os dois já tinham jantado, era a hora do pedido.

**- Sakura eu te trouxe porque queria te fazer um pedido e queria que fosse especial.** – pega na mão dela **– Passamos por muita coisa juntos, quase te perdi e se isso tivesse acontecido eu teria ficado louco. **– acaricia a face dela **– Ter você ao meu lado é a coisa mais importante pra mim. Então, Sakura Haruno você aceita se casar comigo****?** – mostra a ela um anel de ouro com uma pedra de esmeralda.

Sakura chorava de alegria, principalmente por causa das palavras dele. Não podia estar mais feliz, o homem de sua vida estava a pedindo em casamento.

**- Sim, é claro que eu aceito.** – sorri.

Sasuke sorri de volta e coloca o anel do dedo anular da mão direita dela.

**- Eu te amo.** – se aproxima dela a beijando.

**- Eu também te amo.** – diz depois do beijo.

**- Ficarei **_**ao teu lado para sempre**_**, não importa o que aconteça. **– diz a olhando nos olhos.

**OWARI**

**N/A: ****Faz algum tempo que eu tenho conta aqui no FF, mas só postava no Nyah Fanfiction, hoje eu resolvi colocar algumas fics minhas aqui no FF, espero que vocês gostem.**

**Gostaram da one-shot, faz mais ou menos um ano que eu escrevi ela. Depois vocês podem dar uma olhada no meu perfil e descobrir um pouco mais sobre mim. O casal que eu mais escrevo é SasuSaku.**

**Se gostaram da one-shot, então por favor deixem review. Porque é muito ruim não saber se as pessoas gostaram ou não.**

**É isso. Kisses. Kamalika.**


End file.
